


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: The Winchesters react to 'Supernatural' coming to an end.





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone is going through a rough time right now, but I hope this helps a little. I love you a lot, Family. <3
> 
> Edited by the amazing ThatOneWriter15. Please, go check out her work!

Sam sighed, closing the laptop. Dean went to grab a beer out of the fridge. He opened it and downed half in one pull. Jack had locked himself in his room, and Cas was trying to talk to him through the door.   
  
The news had come as a shock to them all, though they knew that it had to happen one day.   
  
_ Supernatural  _ had been cancelled. The next season was to be the last.   
  
“So, that’s it,” Dean said quietly. “It’s over.”   
  
Sam nodded. “Looks like.”   
  
Dean finished his beer and set the bottle down. “What are we going to do now?”   
  
“I don’t know, man,” Sam said, thoughtfully. “I’m gonna miss it.”   
  
“The fans must be going out of their minds right now,” Dean said. He sighed. “I’m going to miss them.”   
  
“I know how you feel,” Sam agreed.   
  
Dean glanced down the corridor towards Jack’s room. “What do we do about the kid?”   
  
Sam shook his head. “I have no idea.”   
  
\---   
  
“Jack!” Cas called. “Please, open the door. We can talk about this.”   
  
“I don’t want to!” came the reply. “What’s the point?”   
  
“The point is, talking can help.”   
  
“Will it bring us back?”    
  
Cas closed his eyes and leaned against the door. “No, but it’s better than staying locked up and ignoring it.”  
  
The door opened slowly, and Cas entered the room. Jack lay on the bed, his back to the door. Cas sat down next to him.  
  
“Jack, we’re all upset. We need each other now, probably more than ever. Sam and Dean need to know you’re okay, and we need to talk about what happens next.”  
  
Jack turned to look at him. “I’m not okay, Cas. I don’t want this. I only got two years – it's not enough. Three, by the time -” He shook his head. “I want more time.”  
  
“I know you do. So do I.”  
  
“What do we do now?” Jack asked.  
  
“We talk. And we hug. And we drink.” Cas smiled. “I think you’re old enough now.”  
  
Jack sat up. “Let’s go and see Sam and Dean.”  
  
\---  
  
They entered the map room and found that Sam and Dean had laid out a feast. There were sandwiches, pie, and beer strewn all over the table, a few candles lit on the side, and Sam and Dean lounged in chairs, waiting for them.  
  
“Hey, Jack,” Sam said, trying to sound cheerful. “How you feeling?”  
  
“Not great,” Jack sighed. “I’m... sad.” He wasn’t sure that was exactly what he was feeling, but the word seemed to fit suitably enough.  
  
“Yeah, we know what you mean,” Dean nodded.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, though,” Cas said reassuringly. “We’ve still got time.”  
  
“We’re going to figure something out, but for now...” Dean raised a glass of whisky. “...to  _Supernatural_!”  
  
The others joined him. “To  _Supernatural_!” They drank. Jack coughed on the strong taste.  
  
The four of them sat around the table, deep in thought about their future. None of them knew what was going to happen. Would they just disappear? Would they be stuck, endlessly wandering around the Bunker, unable to leave? It didn’t look good.  
  
Finally, Dean broke the silence.  
  
“Y’know, a wise man once said ‘We can think about what’s coming, or we can be grateful for the time we have together.’ He chose grateful. And so do I.”  
  
He looked around at his family, thinking about everything they had been through together, the good and the bad, and how happy he was that they were here with him now.  
  
“Whatever comes next, we’ll get through it. And at the end, if we’re all still here... well, Sammy and I always wanted to retire and hang out on a beach.”  
  
Sam smiled. That sounded nice.  
  
“Our family may be small, but it’s strong,” he added. “I’m proud of us.”  
  
“I’m proud of us, too,” Jack said. He stood up. “I wish I had more time with you all, but I’m going to use the time we have left to show you how much I love you, and to help you take down as many monsters as we can before it’s over.”  
  
Cas stood and put his arms around Jack’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you, Jack.”  
  
Jack smiled. He chose gratefulness, too. Gratefulness for his family, for helping him when he had no one else, and gratefulness for himself, for not giving up. He was going to spend the last year they had being happy, and saving the world. And then -   
  
“The beach.”  
  
Sam, Dean, and Cas smiled, and repeated in unison.  
  
“The beach.”


End file.
